


Haru's harem

by yugiohshipper314



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Bullying, Dragonflyshipping, Exploitshipping, F/M, Multi, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex, decoyshipping, springshipping, sucking penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25263871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugiohshipper314/pseuds/yugiohshipper314
Summary: Aoi comes up with a plan to  make   a harem  for Haru.    Everyone is 18 in this   excluding Haru, Ema and Kyoko. Kyoko is 32 32, Haru is 16 and Ema is  23.  contains sex.  Don't own  vrains  and sorry for  errors.
Relationships: Bessho Ema/Haru, Haru/Aqua, Haru/Pandor (Yu-Gi-Oh), Taki Kyoko/Haru, Zaizen Aoi/Sugisaki Miyu/Bessho Ema/Taki Kyoko/Pandor/Aqua/Haru, sugisaki Miyu/Haru, zaizen Aoi/Haru





	Haru's harem

18 year old Miyu Sugisaki , 18 year old Aoi zaizen , 18 year old Aqua the water ignis , 18 year old ai pandor and 23 year old teacher Ema bessho watch a blonde haired ai student getting bullied. " Go away you, freak!" Lightning said while throwing rocks at 16 year old Haru. Haru said "Leave be alone " with tears in his eyes while dodging the rocks. " you are a piece of trash, Haru" said the principal while throwing trash on Haru. Haru said " please leave me alone". The people who continued to bully him said "No!". Miyu said " what should we do? Every time we try to stand up for him it gets worse for him.". Aqua said " I don't know". Aoi said with a smirk "I got a idea. Let's get him laid.". All of them got a very horny look. Miyu said "I do find him hot."

The bullies was about to bully Haru again until a water shield programmed by Aqua to knock all the bullies out. All the females ran to Haru and said " are you going to be ok?". Haru said "Thanks to you, how do I repay all of you?". Miyu said "Don't worry about it.". Aoi said " you got bullied so long that we feel like you should get some pleasure.". Haru said in his cute voice " what you mean by that?". Ema said with a wink " you will see. By the way, I just quit my job". "I quit my job too" said the 32 year old former school nurse Kyoko Taki . Ema said "Let's go to a hotel.". Haru said "ok".

After a few minute, the girls and Haru got to the hotel room. The hotel room had the biggest bed all of them ever saw. Haru said with a smile " this is awesome". Miyu gave all the other females a wink a sign they was ready to start . Miyu walked towards Haru and said "Haru, I got a confession . I always find you hot.". Haru blushed and said " thanks". Miyu said "Haru... I want to hear your sexy moans" while she took off Haru's belt , pants and underwear to see a giant penis. All the females said "It's huge!". Haru blushed and moaned while Miyu sucked his penis for 2 minute 37 seconds. After Miyu got done, Miyu said "I got a idea ladies, who ever suck on his penis the longest has full on sex with him.". Haru smiled. All the females said "bring it on! " Pandor said " I am next. ". Pandor went to suck Haru's dick. Pandor could not last as long but it still felt good. Pandor lasted 1 minute 35 seconds. Aqua said "I will show you how it is done". Aqua went to suck Haru's penis. Haru moaned hard saying " Aqua". Aqua moaned hard saying "Haru" . Aqua was able to break Miyu's score Aqua lasted 7 minutes. Kyoko said "my turn." Kyoko went to suck his penis. Kyoko moaned hard " this is the best day of my life" while still sucking Haru's penis. Kyoko was able to last 25 minutes beating Aqua. Kyoko said " try to beat that.". Haru said "I need rest for a second or two for small break.". Ema said "of course".

After 5 seconds, Haru said "I am ready ". Ema said with a horny look "let's do it". Ema sucked Haru's penis . Ema moaned "oh yeah". Haru moaned "This feels so good.". Ema sucked Haru's penis for 25 minutes and half of a second barely beating Kyoko . It was now Aoi zaizen's turn. Aoi got to Haru's penis and sucked it hard. Aoi moaned hard "Haru" and Haru moaned hard "Aoi!". Aoi was able to suck on Haru's penis for 30 minutes. Aoi won the contest. Miyu said " The winner is" before noticing Haru and Aoi already strip naked and was having full sex on the bed.

"Haru!" Aoi moaned hard as she could feel Haru's big penis in her vagina. "Aoi !" Haru moaned as he played Aoi's boobs with his hand. Aoi knew she was having a sex with a computer program but she did not care because it felt so good. After a hour of steamy sex between Haru and Aoi, Haru and Aoi asked the other females " want to join in?". when Miyu, Kyoko and Ema heard that they stripped naked quickly joining into the session . Aqua and pandor joined as well. Haru had full on sex with all the females at the same time. This was the best day of his life.


End file.
